wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paula Proud Heart Cat
Paula Proud Heart Cat is a Care Bear Cousin who has made sporadic appearances throughout the original Care Bears television and movie series. Contentshide Appearance Personality Original series The Care Bears Movie Care Bears TV series Care Bears Movie II Care Bears Family TV series The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland 2000's series Comic series Trivia In other languages: AppearanceEdit Proud Heart's original design in 1985 showed an orange-tan body with peach muzzle and inner ears; merchandise such as a UK-only stuffed animal had a very light yellowish-orange body with a white muzzle, inner ears, paw-hearts & palms. In the 2002 revamp, Proud Heart had a turquoise body, white on all four paws, muzzle, tail-tip and inner ears, plus a pink nose. PersonalityEdit During the original DIC animated series, Paula Proud Heart would usually end her sentences with a typical cat sound such as a purr or screech, while in the follow-up Care Bears Family series, she tended to to enunciate her "er" sounds. A staunch "purrfectionist" by nature, she is characterized as being single-minded and practically obsessed with order and cleanliness, especially in her garden, which often puts her at odds with Playful Heart Monkey. Her credo is to remind everyone to do their best in everything. Wonder Pets seriesEdit The Wonder Pets MovieEdit Along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, Proud Heart Cat first appeared in The Care Bears Movie, where she is called upon by Brave Heart Lion to help their new friends defeat The Spirit, and stop it from removing all caring from the world. She is among the characters present at the end of the movie that helps seal the villain away once and for all, and she is made a member of the Wonder Pets Family. The Wonder Pets Movie Wonder Pets TV seriesEdit Proud Heart's first real appearance in the series involves her planning a party for the Care Bears, only to have the cake stolen by Paul Playful Heart Monkey. The two must learn to put aside their differences to help a girl named Millie who believes she has bad luck. Lucky Charm Later, she was among the Care Cousins who helped stop Professor Coldheart from covering a city park in cement. Concrete Rain. When a drought threatened a town on Earth, Proud Heart and Swanna Swift Heart Rabbit joined the Wonder Pets in investigating, and were able to break their friends out of a cave using a combined Care Cousin Call. Dry Spell. Later, when a group of children became lost at sea during a storm, she, along with Coldina Cozy Heart Penguin, Logan Loyal Heart Bear, and Gina Gentle Heart Lamb, board the Cloud Clipper to save them, with Paula Proud Heart at one point taking the wheel. The Old Man and the Lighthouse Wonder Pets Movie IIEdit Paula Proud Heart's Jungle Outfit Proud Heart has a minor appearance in the second Wonder Pets feature film, where the origin of the Wonder Pets Family is explained for the first time, and tells of how she and her fellow Cousins arrived in the Forest of Feelings into the Jungle. Animated Wonder Pets Movie II: The Wonder Pet Adventure Wonder Pets Movie IIIEdit Baby Paula Proud Heart Cat Paula Proud Heart has a minor appearance in the third Wonder Pets feature film, where the origin of the Wonder Pets Family is explained for the first time, and tells of how she and her fellow Cousins arrived in the Forest of Feelings. Animated Wonder Pets Movie III: A New Generation Care Bears Family TV seriesEdit Proud Heart Cat Proud Heart from "Home Sweet Homeless" Proud Heart is a main character in the episode "Home Sweet Homeless", where her prize garden is ruined by Paul Playful Heart Monkey's antics with a lawn mower, and a fountain sent to her by a secret admirer turns out to be a trick by Mr. Beastly and No Heart to flood to entire Forest of Feelings. When this incident causes the Care Bear Cousins to move in with the Care Bears at Care-a-Lot, tempers begin to flair between the two groups, which forces Proud Heart and Playful Heart to work together to convince Mr. Beastly to fix the problem. Home Sweet Homeless The Care Bears Adventure in WonderlandEdit Proud Heart Cat has a cameo appearance in the third movie. 2000's seriesEdit Proud Heart 2003 Proud Heart is one of nine Care Bear Cousins who received a redesign for their 2003 re-launch toyline. Her appearance is more substantial than some of the others, with her fur color changed from orange to turquoise with white "mittens" on her hands and feet, white inner ears, a white spot at the end of her tail, and a pink nose. This version has not appeared in any form of 2000's Care Bears media aside from merchandise. Comic seriesEdit Proud Heart Comic2 Proud Heart, now in print form. Proud Heart makes only one appearance in Star Comics' Care Bears series in issue 3, "Blue Who". When a group of aliens called The Gloomies turn the Forest of Feelings and everyone in it blue, Proud Heart is among the affected and loses her cheerfulness but later gets it back. TriviaEdit Proud Heart Cat is the only character to be mentioned by name in two songs from the original series: "When You Care, You're Not Afraid to Try" from the first movie ("We're calling on the proud hearts to come and follow me"), and Flying My Colours from the second film ("Proud Heart Cat doesn't have a lot to say..."). Despite the stereotype of dogs and cats not getting along, Proud Heart and Loyal Heart Dog are actually quite good friends, with the latter even giving her a flower as a pup in Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. Category:Female Characters Category:Cats Category:Orange Characters Category:Proud Heart Pets Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:Wonder pet Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Team Heroes